


Helping Hand

by Eezeeme05



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eezeeme05/pseuds/Eezeeme05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in episode 9 when Sousuke is in the shower in pain, Makoto is there to comfort him and help him out in any way. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes for awhile and just felt the need to share with everyone. This is just a one shot fanfic. Please don't be shy on leaving any kind of feedback. Thank you for taking the time to read my work. Enjoy!

Makoto stood in front of Sousuke and collapse onto his knees in between his legs, Makoto drops his head into the crook of Sousuke's neck not even caring about his jumpsuit getting wet. Seeing him there on the floor in pain had shattered Makoto's heart. He raps his arms around Sousuke's torso holding him tight.

How does Makoto let Sousuke know that it's okay to let it out that Makoto was there for him not to judge. Also, Sousuke doesn't have to hide behind that tough image any more that it's okay to show Makoto his vulnerable side. Makoto thought to himself as he hugged him tightly. Sousuke feels Makoto's warm tears against his cool skin. Makoto can feel his gaze on him. Makoto was afraid to look up in his turquoise eyes and see the sorrow and pain he has gone through in order to reach where he is now. 

"Sousuke I'm here" Makoto whispers to him. Makoto lifts his head up so that he was facing him. Sousuke looks away from Makoto. He's ashamedd that Makoto has to see him like this; struggling. However none of that mattered to Makoto right now. Makoto can't let him think that this is the end, Makoto has to reach out to him before he loses himself. Makoto gently places both of his hands on the side of his face forcing Sousuke to face him. 

"Sousuke. I'm here" Makoto says once more with a stern voice. *drip a single tear rolls down his cheek, staining his face. Makoto finally sees it; Sousuke's beautiful turquoise eyes like the ocean suddenly come crashing like the waves. His tears overflowing down his cheek. Sousuke the strong here before Makoto had finally broken down. He raps his arms around Makoto's torso and brings him into his embrace while he cries out into the nape of Makoto's neck. Makoto doesn't say anything. He just holds onto his head the smell of chlorine fills Makoto's nose. Nothing but the sound of his sobs fill the shower room. Makoto sits there silently biting down on his lower lip holding back his sadness.

"I just want to swim Makoto....... I just want to...." his voice; Makoto could hear the agonizing pain in his tone. His voice had crack from trying to hold back his tears. Makoto doesn't need to hear more so he interrupts "I know Sousuke" this intimadating guy before Makoto had become so fragile at this moment. Makoto needed to be strong for Sousuke and stand his ground. Makoto didn't care how long it took for Sousuke to get it all out he could take all day if he really wanted to. Makoto didn't care, Makoto was Sousuke's shoulder to cry on right now. Makoto carefully took a look at his shoulder and could tell by the swelling and the redness that it was not going to heal in time for the relay. 

Makoto leaned back onto his heels bringing his hands up to Sousuke's face. "Sousuke you can't put any more pressure onto your shoulder, your going to cause permanent damage." Sousuke pushes Makoto's hands aside before he could finish his sentence. Makoto knew Sousuke didn't want to hear Makoto say it but Makoto had to in order to save Sousuke from himself. "Sousuke please..." Makoto says as he grabs onto Sousuke's hands "For me?" 

"DON'T" Makoto was immediately cut off by Sousuke. He wipes away his tears, and takes a moment to gain his compusure. Makoto was about to tell him that there was no way he could get healed before the relay race but Sousuke looks up at Makoto slowly with an angry expression on his face now. "Makoto. I can't let Rin down I need to get out there, so please don't say it. I know what your gonna say and" Makoto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Anger started to build up in Makoto, he could feel it boiling up inside himself. Makoto was so fed up with him being so selfish. Makoto tightened his fists to the point where his knuckles had turned white. Makoto was at his limit.

"Do you think Rin would be happy with you hurting yourself throwing away your future for him?! Your shoulder is in critical condition!, your shoulder is at the point to where if you go out there and swim you might never be able to heal and can cause permanent damage!" Sousuke is looking at Makoto with hurt eyes "I-" "Sousuke" Makoto cuts him off. Oh no, Makoto could feel his tears fill up in his eyes; blurring his vision. Makoto needed to tell Sousuke what was on his mind. Makoto suddenly feels a sharp ache in his throat. "Sousuke" Makoto says once more while trying so hard to hold back his tears. 

"Please don't ask me to stand aside and watch you throw your future away like it doesn't meann anything" Makoto bring his hands up to wipe away his tears from spilling out but failed. Makoto now was trying to hide his face from Sousuke. Makoto hated crying he hated showing how weak he can be to him it made Makoto feel pathetic. Makoto wanted to show Sousuke that he can be just as strong as Sousuke but...

"Sosuke" Makoto couldn't face him looking like that. Makoto hung his head low avoiding to look at Sousuke. Makoto leaned into Sousuke's chest "Don't you believe that you deserve a better future for yourself too?" Sousuke was shocked at how much Makoto cared and was at a lost for an answer to give Makoto. Sousuke brings up both his hands up and brings Makoto into an embrace "so please.......please don't do this" Makoto didn't want to look up at Sousuke. So he kept his face hidden from him then suddenly Makoto felt lean away from Makoto and bringing his hand under Makoto's chin raising him to look at him. Still embarass to show Sousuke his face Makoto kept his head hung low using his hair to cover. Sousuke sighs and slowly pushes his hair back lifting his face towards his. Makoto's eyes were bloodshot red and his cheeks were flushed. He looks to Makoto and gives Makoto a gentle smile 

"Please don't shed any tears for me Makoto. You know I can't resist you when you ask me for a favor while you look like that" Makoto bites down on his lip so it wouldn't tremble. Sousuke was at a lost for words to describe how beautiful this green eyed creature makes him feel. Sousuke raises Makoto's chin towards him slowly dipping closer to Makoto. Makoto can feel his eye lids lower. It felt like centuries when finally both of their lips come in contact. Makoto is taken by surprise at Sousuke's action Makoto retreats quickly bringing a hand to his lips. Sousuke lets out a disappointed sigh missing the warmth from the other. Makoto stares at Sousuke with wide eyes. Sousuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as he sees how dumbfounded Makoto looked. Makoto joins him and gives Sousuke a nudge on the arm "tssssss" oops Makoto forgot all about his shoulder. Makoto quickly reacts like a mother and grabs Sousukes's arm while he was rubbing it and I apologize repeatedly. 

"Don't worry about it Makoto it's fine" Makoto notices Sosuke pause while holding onto his shoulder "I've got to tell Rin" Makoto nods his head "He'll understand. I'm pretty sure and I will be there for support" Now came the difficult part Makoto had to try to help Sousuke up while avoiding using his injured arm. "Okay you got it?" Sousuke asks Makoto "Uhhhhh yeah I think" Makoto says unsure of how he was going to help Sousuke up without hurting him plus Sousuke's built was much bigger then Makoto's, so it was going to be a struggle. They kind of did this awkward hug thing "okay I got it. wai-" Makoto was cut off by Sousuke falling on top of Makoto and luckily his good arm caught himself before crushing Makoto with his weight. 

"tsssss that hurt, are you okay Sous-mmmnnn" Makoto was cut off by a pair of warm lips. Makoto was taken by surprise his mind was in a blur that he didn't know how to react but let Sousuke continue. "mmmnn Sousuke?" Sousuke lifts Makoto into his lap while still kissing Makoto passionately. Makoto helped himself into Sousuke's lap carefully. As Makoto was straddling on top of him, Makoto can feel Sousukes huge hands exploring his body. Sousukes slides his hands down from Makoto's shoulders to his lower back sliding his hand into iwatobi's captain's swim tights. Makoto panics and stops Sousuke "aah haah Sousuke here? right now?" Makoto asks while trying to catch his breath. He gives Makoto that dirty smirk while licking his lips 

"but I'm hurt right now Mako-chan, won't you take care of this sad man's pain?" he says while grinding up into Makoto. Makoto shudders at the sudden contact and buries his face into the crook of Sousuke's shoulder tryng to hide his blushed face. "Sousuke you pervert" Makoto says in a whisper. Sousuke lets out a little chuckle "Yeah but you like that I'm a pervert" Sousuke leans back against the wall and lets out a sigh "Thank you Makoto. For everything" Makoto felt like his heart had completely stopped after hearing that from Sousuke. Makoto brings his hand up to Sousuke's chest where his heart was at. Makoto felt his heartbeat racing, he knew it wasn't easy for Sousuke to say thanks. 

"You're so unfair, saying such embarassing things like that" Sousuke has this questioning look on his face. Makoto wipes a tear away and cheerfully looks up to Sousuke and smiles softly. Makoto feel his vision beginning to blur, happpy tears began to overflow. Makoto gives Sousuke a kiss on the lip. Sousuke grasps under Makoto's chin with one of his hands and kisses away one of his tears. Makoto's eyelids fluttering shut while leaning into his kiss. Sousuke's rough hands back to gently touching Makoto's lower back.  
Sousuke begins to move his lips down Makoto's chin trailing down to the nape of his neck where he begins to gently suck and bite leaving his mark onto his clear skin. Makoto lifting his head for Sousukes to have better access. After being satisfied with how dark he made his mark he unzips Makoto's jacket revealing his bare chest. Sousuke sucks on Makoto's already hard nipples. Flicking his tongue around Makoto's areola. Makoto can't help but let out a long moan. "aaaahh S-Sousuke please" the sound Makoto was making sent an electricity shock straight to Sousuke's crotch.

All that is heard in the shower room are Makoto's moans, heavy breathing and the shower running. Sousuke's mouth felt amazing on Makoto's skin. Makoto felt like he was going to cum just from Sousuke fondling and sucking on his nipples. Sousukes slides his hands down to Makoto's lower abdomen into his pants and feels his hard on "Oh? Your already this wet just from me sucking on you. Naughty boy" he says in that low tone voice that sends shivers down Makoto's spine causing his dick to twitch in pain from the tightness of his swim tights.

"Haaaa Sousuke don't tease me. ahhhhhh haaaa" Sousuke starts to run his thumb over the head of Makoto's dick spreading the pre cum all around his dick. This was enough to make Makoto's mind fog in ecstacy. Makoto craved for Sousuke he wanted Sousuke inside of him right now and make a mess of him while he begged for more. Sousuke started to stroke Makoto's dick slowly setting a pace while kissing Makoto. Swallowing every moan that left the green eyed angel's mout. This is bad Makoto was getting close just a little longer. *BANG "SOUSUKE!!!!!" 

The sound of Rin's voice was heard in the locker room. Makoto's eyes shot open, reality hitting Makoto hard. He immediately hopped off of Sousuke's lap pulling himself together and helped Sousuke up, well barely. Sousuke giving Makoto a disappointed look lazily gets up acting like a child not wanting to get out of bed for school. Makoto quickly shut the shower off and peeked out of the shower room to look into the locker room and seed Rin walking around while screaming Sousuke's name. "This is bad" Makoto cursed himself. Makoto just knew Rin is going to hold him responsible for Sousuke missing out on role call. Makoto had to escape without Rin noticing.

Makoto turns to Sousuke to tell him his plan of escape when suddenly he feels his body getting pushed up against the wall and feels Sousuke's leg go in between his. Makoto looks up at him with irritation "What the hell do you think you're doing? We have to escape before Rin-"*CRASH" SOUSUKE!!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!!" Makoto mentally slaps himself for getting distracted by lust and not sticking to the real issue. As Makoto tries to escape Sousuke's hold but he doesn't let up and pushes up against him even more making sure he doesn't escape.

Makoto freezes and feels it. How hard Sousuke is. Sousuke rubs his cock against Makoto's thigh. He leans down into his ear "and what are you going to do about this?" Sousuke says while grinding his hard cock against Makoto's own hard on. Sousuke was now dry humping Makoto while sucking on his ear lobe. Makoto couldn't help but whimper at how uncomfortable the fabric was rubbing against both of their hardness. Sousuke continued to nibble on Makoto's earlobe while slowly moving down to his neck. He begins to bite at that sweet spot again. Makoto was so hot that he felt like he was going to melt in Sousuke's arms.

"ahhhh haaa Sousuke we can't haaaa" Makoto tried to fight the urge but he could feel his body being ravished. He was in too deep to the point where he didn't even care if Rin found them together like this. Makoto finally accepting Sousuke he slides his hand down Sousuke abs and down into his tights and feels how hot his cock was. Makoto could feel it throbbing with pain probably from the tightness of his swimming pants. Makoto pulls it out and start to pump up and down. Makoto can hear Sousuke groaning in pleasure against his neck and he just knows that it feels good because then he bites down on his neck even more "ahhhhhhh!" Makoto had let out a loud moan and Makoto quickly feels a hand over his mouth. Sousuke looks at the one responsible. Sousuke stops Makoto from stroking him and points to the side of the entrance of the shower. 

Makoto looks over and sees Rin's shadow. He was coming to check the other side of the locker room. Makoto looks back at Sousuke and he brings his finger up against his lip signaling Makoto to keep it down. At this moment Makoto thought Sousuke would've realized how much trouble they were in he thought they could make an escape and leave the locker room. However Sousuke had another plan in mind. Makoto felt himself being twisted around facing the wall and then suddenly he felt his swimming tights get pulled down from his waist. Makoto was shocked by his sudden movement that he almost hit him to stop but Sousuke places both of his hands against the wall and leans into Makoto's ear 

"Better keep it down don't want to get caught by shark boy" Makoto had become very irritated and sexually frustrated now at this point. Sousuke places his hands onto Makoto's waist. Rubbing circles with his thumbs against his skin. Makoto couldn't help but place both of his hands on the wall and give in to Sousuke's caress. Sousukes then slides one of his hands up Makoto's torso up to his chest. Sousuke taps two digit against Makoto's lips. "Suck" Makoto understood and opened his mouth taking in the digits into his mouth. Licking up and down in between his fingers playing around causing Sousuke to groan in pleasure. Sousuke removes his fingers and brings it down to Makoto's entrance.

"You ready?" Sousuke asks while kissing the back of his neck. Makoto was getting impaitient and pushed his back into Sousuke's chest. "Please, Sousuke make me come" Sousuke doesn't waist any time. Sousuke inserting a finger in Makoto slowly stretching him out. Makoto clenches his teeth tightly trying to hold back his voice. Makoto has never wanted this so badly now. He wanted, no Makoto needed Sousuke inside him right now. Makoto can almost feel the heat off of Sousuke's hard cock about to enter. He slides in slowly and painfully but the good kind of pain. Sousuke waits for Makoto to get used to his size. Makoto relaxes and turns his head looking back at Sousuke and there is that smile again and he mouths "You ready?" Makoto nods his head and he begins to thrust into Makoto slowly.

Makoto covers his mouth tightly feeling a moan about to spill out. Being thrusted into by Sousuke felt amazing. Makoto didn't want it to end. Sousuke knew exactly what spot to hit, Makoto wanted more of him. He leans into Makoto's ear and begins to groan in that hoarse voice "Does it feel good?" Makoto doesn't say anything annoyed a little bit, can't he tell? Makoto just nods only because if he removed his hand he wouldn't be able to control his voice. "Your so wet....hmm" Sousuke breaths heavily into his neck. Makoto was ready to lose it, Sousuke pulls out and turns Makoto around to face him and entered him again. This time Sousuke lifted both of Makoto's legs up and Makoto wrapped his arms behind his neck but carefully around his injured shoulder.

"S-Sousuke I can't. Cumming" Makoto hear him chuckle "Then cum" he continues to thrust into Makoto while stroking his cock picking up the pace now. Makoto was ready to climax, he focused on Sousuke's rythym thrusting into him. Makoto brings one of his hands back to his mouth as he got closer to coming but Sousuke pulls them away "Hold onto me Makoto, I want to hear your beautiful voice" Makoto gives him an annoyed look about to argue but Sousuke hit Makoto sweet spot making Makoto listen. Makoto dug his nails into his back holding onto Sousuke tightly. Makoto suddenly feel a heat rushed through his body. Makoto not able to control his voice Sousuke slams his mouth onto his both their tongues exploring each others mouth. Makoto's toes curling from his orgasm lingerirng 

After a couple more thrusts Sousuke has reached his climax as well. Makoto can feel Sousuke's warm cum feeling him up inside. Both of the two male's breathing were in sync. Both staring intently into each others eyes. They do nothing but look at each other for awhile. Makoto realizes that this is the man that he truly loves and doesn't mind waking up every morning to. Makoto leans into him for a kiss and he does the same. They share one last kiss and breath in each other's presence. They both smile and Sousuke collapse onto the floor. Giggling softly and holding each other Makoto looks at Sousuke one last time before they try to escape. 

Makoto leans back a little keeping his arms still around Sousuke's shoulders loosely. He looks into the face of the wonderful man that he cared so much about "I love you Yamazaki Sousuke" Sousuke looks at Makoto with wide eyes. Makoto will never forget the look on his face it was so cute he looked like a lost puppy. Sousuke was taken by surprise he tried to say something but he was at a loss for words he laughs and kisses Makoto's forehead "I love you too Makoto Tachibana" This moment couldn't possibly get ruine- 

*SLAM "SOUSUKE!!!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!!!! WHEN I FIND YOU!!!" Makoto and Sousuke pause and laugh again. Makoto peeks out to see that Rin was still on the other side of the locker room this was their chance to escape. Makoto and Sousuke quietly make a run for it while holding hands they finally reached the exit and as soon as they open the door thinking they made it out alive all they hear is 2 annoying voices scream "RIN SOUSUKE'S RIGHT HEEERRRREEEE!!!!!!" Makoto looks at who the 2 voices belonged to and all Makoto sees is Nitori and Momo in front of them blocking their only way out. Makoto and Sousuke suddenly feel this dark aura behind them. 

Makoto can hear the irritation in Rin's voice "Oi Sousuke, just what exactly were you and Makoto doing in the locker room?" Makoto turns around quickly trying to make up an excuse for them both when suddenly "Makoto was helping me out with my injury" before he can explain any further Sousukes grabs a hold of his injured shoulder. Makoto sees the pain in his face and grabs his hand. He looks at Makoto gently and looks back at Rin who is still waiting for an explanation "Rin, guys I-I can't do the relay race with you guys" after telling the group all 3 stare with wide eyes and mouth a gape. Rin feeling hostile at that moment grabs both of Sosuke's shoulder to question why he was acting like this but before he could ask he noticed Sosuke's reaction 

"Sousuke!" Makoto reaches out to Sosuke to support him before he falls. Rin suddenly realizes the reason for Sousuke's odd behavior. He takes a good look at Sousuke's shoulder and notices the redness and how swollen it looked. He understood and he felt ashamed that he didn't notice before "EEEEEEEHHHH Nande?!!!" Momo and Nitori say in unison about to cry "Momo, Ai you guys go ahead and warm up I'll take it from here" Momo and Nitori sadly walk away while looking back. "Rin I'm sorry I let you down and I-" "Idiot!!!! just work on getting better" he looks up at Sousuke smiling wide with his shark teeth out on display "Don't worry, we'll win this relay race for you, just please get better" Sousuke smiles "aha Yeah" Rin gives Sousuke a fist bump and was off to warm up

Makoto looks up at Sousuke and watch his gentle face. "Don't worry Sousuke, they'll win. All you need to worry about is getting better." He gives a small chuckle and looks down at Makoto and grabs his chin and kisses Makoto gently "As long as your taking care of me I'll get better in no time" Makoto smiles hard and gives him a hug "Oh and Sousuke one more thing" Makoto and Sousuke face Rin who came back. "If your going to fuck in the locker room at least clean yourself off" Rin says while looking down at Sousuke's black swimming tights.

Makoto couldn't help but turn crimson red "H-H-How did he??" Makoto was going to ask Sousuke but when Makoto looked at Sousuke his face had this tense look. Makoto looked at where Sousuke was looking and Makoto understood how Rin knew. Right in front of Sousuke's black tights was the stain of evidence of what they did earlier. Right there on his crotch was a white stain out on display for everyone to see. All Makoto could do now was die of complete embarassment. "Oh and Makoto you have a little something on your neck" 

Rin was getting payback by teasing Makoto and Sousuke. Makoto was too embarassed to even argue back. He zips up his jacket hiding his love marks Sousuke had made. Rin was laughing so hard now. Sousuke was ready for the world to swallow him up. He walked back in the locker room with his head hung down about to wash away the shameful stain. Rin was definitely not going to let Sousuke live this down.


End file.
